Only You Know Me
by TheBat-CatGirl
Summary: Written between TDK/TDKR Era. Slightly OCC. What happens when a feline friend reappears from the past? Will Bruce trust her or not? Cheesy summary I know. This is my first fanfiction so please read and review, and help is most welcome! X


Only You Know Me

* * *

So this is my first fanfiction so any help with my writing style or comments of very welcome.

Set: After The Dark Knight (Between TDK/TDKR)

All rights to DC Comics, I own none of the characters displayed.

Rating: T

Authors Note: This hasn't been Beta checked, so any mistakes are mine. Let me know if anything could be improved upon.

Enjoy

* * *

Bruce looked out of the large bay window that stood sentinel in his grand bedroom. Slowly running his hand through his matted jet black hair he began surveying the lightening that was acting as the only source of light in the dark moody area above the land.

Thunder rolled like a wave through the air, speaking for the sky. The rumble was quickly followed by another crash of bright white light.

The rain pounded at the glass providing the only sound that echoed around the silent room. Pulling his eyes away from the outdoors, Bruce flicked his vision to the digital alarm clock that was placed on his bedside table.

Looking away he sighed, 2.34am. This was a regular occurrence now, ever since Harvey Dents death. Sleep only felt as a weakness, he needed to be awake, even if he didn't want to be. Nothing excited Bruce anymore; he was numb to the world around him, numb to Gotham and what it held within its walls.

He'd hung up the suit long ago; Batman was nowhere to be seen.

Alfred had tried to get him out and about but to no avail, telling him to find someone to spend his days with rather than just himself, after all what's the point of having such a fortune and large house if there wasn't someone to share it with, to have companionship with.

Bruce frequently told Alfred that to get along with anyone else he might have to actually start getting along with himself, which was something he wasn't, at this moment in time, really prepared to do.

Looking back into the dark night, Bruce momentarily paused in thought. Narrowing his eyes he peered further into the bleak outdoors and turned his vision to the driveway that could just be made out. A flash of something caught his eye, only small but enough to waken up Bruce's senses just a tad.

More than a minute passed before he forced himself to brush off the siting as nothing, telling himself that is was just his mind playing tricks on him. Turning slowly on his heels, he headed back for his bed, but he couldn't sleep, the clock read 2.39 am, only 5 minutes had passed, but for him it felt like longer.

Laying there he just couldn't quite shake what he just saw. Many wouldn't have even batted an eyelid, but Bruce knew better than that. It could have been nothing, but more to the point it could have been _something_.

* * *

Silence enveloped the room apart from the sound of the rain battering the window. An hour passed until suddenly Bruce sat bolt upright, staring into the blank space ahead of him. He senses were once again heightened, although he could not see the person, he could feel their presence, he knew someone was there; years of intuition told him this.

Shifting from under his duvet, he pulled the t-shirt over his toned body that was discarded on the floor next to his bed. Stepping out onto the wooden floor he stood straight up and scanned the room.

"Selina", he spoke with a hard, inquiring edge.

He didn't quite know why he said it, it just happened.

Scanning the room again he spoke once more.

"Selina".

"Bruce", she purred.

As soon as she spoke, Bruce knew who it was. Miss Selina Kyle, Catwoman, one of the most infuriating but intriguing women he had ever met, both as Bruce, but also as Batman. He could hear her heels click towards him, slowly but surely.

"Surprise", she laughed, but he felt she was more nervous than confident.

"Selina, what are you doing here and more to the point in my room, in _my_ house", he inquired harshly.

"You know me Bruce, always on the lookout for danger and well, other shiny, sparkly…expensive things…" she trailed off before winking at him.

"…and you seem to have a vast amount of them. I couldn't help myself, cat burglar and all".

"You know Selina, you only had to knock", he looked at her in the eye, she was such a temptation to him, even now, but too much had happened that he couldn't let himself fall for her charm, or that's what he wanted to believe.

"Knock, oh Bruce, why would I do that, you wouldn't see me, you haven't seen anyone in years, and they haven't seen you. Who are you Bruce, all this, it's not who you really are, come on let me in", she cocked her head to the side and opened her eyes wide to him.

"Why are you here Selina, what do you want", he hissed.

"Well, first it was your diamonds, but now, you", she purred again, elongating the final word.

"Go home Selina, you don't want me, trust me, I'm not worth it".

"Please Bruce, I can help. What happened to you"?

"It's complicated Selina, you wouldn't understand".

"Let me understand. I've been here before you know. I was looking for you but Alfred told me that you wanted to be alone", she reached out her hand to him, but he didn't take it.

Stepping closer to her, Bruce inhaled sharply.

"He never mentioned it, and anyway why were you looking for me? What did you find Selina? There's nothing here desirable…" he gazed down to his feet and back up again.

He was about to speak but she interjected.

"You can't hide from me Bruce, I know you all too well. I know those eyes, that jaw, those..._lips_".

She moved closer up to him, drawing herself to his height thanks to her incredibly high heels. She looked deep into his eyes. He couldn't fool her; he might fool the world but not her. It had always been him under that mask; she just never wanted to believe it.

She lifted her slender hand up to his cheek, slowly brushing her thumb over his skin.

He let out a soft sigh.

The rain was the only thing that could be heard over their breathing. They both stood silent. Leaning forward Bruce closed the already small gap that stood between them. Lifting her other hand up to his chest, Selina once again matched his height.

Moments passed before Selina stood back from him, taking in his full stature. He was so good looking, tall, masculine, strong hands_, healing_ hands. His hair was tangled and unkempt, but he carried it off. Stubble rounded his jaw, he looked tired, but whenever she was with him she felt safe. His eyes bore into her, she could feel his gaze on her face and it burned.

Bruce knew she was looking at him, surveying his face, arms, and hands. She glowed in front of him, she was beautiful, dangerous, oh so dangerous, but she was beautiful none the less. Her brunette hair fell over her shoulders as the black suit molded to her body, her curves. Whether she was dressed as Catwoman as she was now, or as Selina, she always carried it off with style.

Twitching her rouge lips she continued to scan his body. Bruce watched them, longed for them.

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her close, pressing his lips onto hers for the briefest of seconds. She was taken aback. If anyone was going to make a move it was usually her, not him. Pulling her head backward she gazed to his lips but before she knew it they were back on hers, crashing down hard.

She paused for a second before she began kissing him back. The kiss wasn't tender like the first, but passionate and needy. They had known each other to long, wanted each other to long.

Wrapping her arms around him he moved his hands to her hips and she could feel his nails slowly digging into her skin through the cat suit. Moving from her hips he began sliding his hands up and down her back over the dark PVC, caressing her body. She grabbed onto the grey shirt that clung to his body, pulling him even closer to her, wanting to feel his body on hers.

She knew these lips.

She knew him.

Bruce turned her around so he faced the cream wall that his bed was pushed against. From her back his hands moved up to her hair, letting one hand free to cup her face. He began slowly moving his body forward, causing her to move further backwards towards the bed.

She slid one hand under the material that covered his body and over his pale skin, gripping onto his chest, slightly scarring it. He crept forward once more and she felt the back of the mattress bump into her lower thighs.

Breaking the kiss for a second a smirk crossed Selina's face.

"Oh, kiss me again…_Batman_".

* * *

Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
